Gotta catch em all !
by Midna-sama
Summary: Et si Bilbo n'avait pas trouvé un anneau dans la cave de Gollum, mais une balle... une master ball ! Notre hobbit pourra-t-il capturer le légendaire pokemon Smaug ? Suspence... CRACK FIC


_Ce texte est un gros délire. Il est interdit pour votre santé mentale de le prendre au sérieux ! Enjoyyyyyyy_

* * *

_"Ce monde est habité par des créatures étranges appelés pokemon. Pour certains, ce sont des animaux de compagnies. Pour d'autres, ils servent aux combats..." _ enfin, ça c'est ce qui est écrit sur la notice...

Notre histoire commence par l'aventure du jeune hobbit Bilbon Sacquet. En quête d'aventure, il quitta son foyer et son pays natal afin de découvrir le monde et ces nombreux secrets.

Accompagné par treize nains et d'un magicien farfelu, ce petit groupe avait déjà subi de nombreuses épreuves. Mais les plus durs restaient à venir !

Lors de la cure thermale à Goblin Town, le petit hobbit décida de faire carrière solo et du saut à l'élastique (sans élastique, c'est balo...) dans les tréfonds de la montagne. Malgré sa vilaine chute et une grosse bosse sur la tête, il en profita pour faire la connaissance des autochtones et se livra au célèbre concours nationale de devinette.

Malgré sa victoire plus que contestée ("qu'est-ce que j'ai dans "_insérer objet/lieux/partie du corps_" ?" fait partie des 352 questions interdites par le grand Code d'Honneur des Devinettes, rédigé par Tom Bombadil himself), le semi-homme pris rapidement la fuite en laissant l'indigène Gollum dans une grande dépression.

Bilbon avait gagné le premier lot : une petite balle, blanche sur le dessous et violette sur le dessus (avec deux grands ronds roses, y faut l'avouer c'est sexy !). Tout fière de sa boule de pétanque customiser, il la cacha jalousement dans sa poche.

Par la suite, il fut de nouveau rejoint par les nains. Ces derniers avaient apporté de nouveaux amis : les orques fêtards. Au début, tout se passa très bien : après un petit footing dans la forêt et une petite séance d'escalade dans les arbres, l'ambiance était au top ! Mais les plus jeunes, trop enthousiastes, firent mumuse avec un briquet et arriva ce qui devait arriver : un feu de forêt !

L'arrivée de la patrouille volante de Greenpeace perturba beaucoup le petit groupe de nains, qui préféra se séparer des fêtards ("Et nos bières Oakenshield ? T'avais parié qu'il garderais sa tête à la Moria !" ). La troupe décida de se mettre au VERT. Ils passèrent plusieurs jours chez un garde chasse un peu de chelou, qui fait mettre et laver sa table par des oiseaux et des poneys (si si, lisez le livre !). Sans doute un membre éloigné de la famille de blanche neige ! (d'où la présence des nains... hum... ça sent le complot !)

Après, se fut séance de camping en pleine forêt enchantée (par quoi, on ne le saura pas...). La partie de cache-cache avec nos amis les arachnides ne se passa pas trop bien pour nos compagnons. M'enfin, se fut la bonne excuses pour faire entrer dans la partie les elfes beaux gosses et de passer par la case prison.

Bon, après ce fut mercredi piscine, jeudi science sociale avec les habitants de Laketown et vendredi escalade sur la grosse montagne. Ca commence à devenir vraiment intéressant à partir du planning de samedi : négociation avec un Dragon.

Fort de sa précédente victoire, Bilbon pensa qu'il pourrait de nouveau battre le Dragon aux devinettes ! La tâche se révélant toutefois plus ardue, il tenta sa nouvelle parade "qu'est-ce que j'ai dans ma poche ?".

O rage ! O désespoirs ! Le vilain Smaug fut hors de lui par cette tricherie ! Alors qu'il allait attaquer le vilain hobbit joufflue, ce dernier fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête (et en l'occurrence, dans le cas présent, sa main) : il balança ça pétanque customiser sur le dragon !

Tout d'abord, il y eut une forte lumière rouge. Puis le dragon sembla se désintégré pour aller dans la balle de pétanque. Quelle surprise ! Il s'agissait en faite d'une ancienne relique venant d'une contrée lointaine : une master ball ! Le hobbit venait de capturé son premier pokemon (et un légendaire en plus ! GG). Fin heureux, il se précipita vers la sortie principale et quitta la montagne sans prévenir les nains.

Il avait enfin un moyen de rentrer chez lui ! Tchiao les nains ! Il faut dire que le hobbit n'avait pas apprécié le : "il est inutile", "il n'a rien à faire ici", "mon ami caliiiiiiiiiin", "va mourir pour récupérer un caillou". Foi de semi-Took, il ne se laisserai plus abusé !

Il appela à lui son nouveau pokemon ("je vais te renommer Salamèche !") et retourna dans son vert pays, la Comté ! Smaug fut gardé secret dans un placard et utilisé à de rares occasions pour désherber le jardin. Et ainsi se termina la folle aventure pour notre hobbit !

Concernant les nains, on raconte qu'une immense bataille mit fin aux conflits internes du groupe ("Non ! C'est moi qui mérite la part d'or du voleur !", "Non c'est moi ! Je lui ai donné un mouchoir !"...). Nul ne sait ce qu'il advint par la suite !

FIN


End file.
